This specification relates to data security.
The number of mobile devices, e.g., laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, etc., has increased over recent years. These mobile devices can be used for a variety of purposes. These purposes can include handling or processing sensitive or private user information. For example, mobile devices can be configured to run online banking applications and applications that allow users to make or receive mobile payments. These types of applications can have access to a user's private or sensitive information, such as, for example, bank account numbers, credit card numbers, Personal Identification Numbers (PINs) associated with smart cards and/or debit cards, and other banking information.
Some mobile devices can include hostile or malicious software applications or processes (e.g., malware) that attempt to compromise the applications executed on the mobile device. For example, a malicious software developer (sometimes referred to as a “hacker”) or user can install malicious software libraries on a mobile device or can attempt to modify applications to gain access to the user's private or sensitive information.